Wish Yesterday was Today
by call.it.wachu-want
Summary: Misaki and Kei are so close with each other when they were still young. They were playmates and bestfriends. But one day, Kei suddenly disappeared. he left without even telling Misaki. Luckily, after many years they were able to meet each other again... but unfortunately, everything between them changed. It is all different that Misaki wished that today was the same as before..
1. Chapter 1 Off to a New City

The characters of this story is actually a crossover between Special A and Maid Sama – *which are my favorites J

Hey guys..! so I'm actually a newby here… apparently, this is my first fanfic story ever… so please consider some wrong spellings or wrong grammar or whatever.. if ever you find any… I tried my best in making this story interesting… so enjoy..!

**Wish Yesterday was Today**

So, where do I start? It's been so long since we've talk and played with each other. He's my bestfriend and my playmate. I never get bored when I'm with him, and I guess he feels the same way too. I remember those times when we were silently resting under a big tree. Feeling the cool wind blew though our face setting ourselves in peace .It's our way of getting out of the messy word we lived in, the reality. We would both live into our dreams, our own world, where everything are filled with happiness. But, one day, while we were laying down on the soft grass, watching the blue skies, and smiling at the big white clouds, he suddenly asked me something. Something that I'll always remember, a question that I cannot even answer. The tender words he said, that surprised me, brought me pain in my heart, which causes my tears to run down on my face. I never thought that at my young age I would feel such pain, pain that hunts me through out my life. Why would he even think about that?

_**Chapter 1 (Off to a New City)**_

Six years had passed and my father thought that I should now live on my own since I'm 16. So I will, since I don't want to be a hassle in my family. And that's why I'm packing my things to say goodbye to my small town, a town where all my memories came from. A town that is filled with people who made me who I am today. So here I am, carrying a bunch of bags filled with clothes and everything I needed. I stand beside Akira, my neighbor / friend. We decided that we'll go together to make it easier for us to cope up with the new environment that we're going to encounter. So we were both kind of emotional, saying goodbye to our family. All of us we're teary eyed. We just cant help it. Imagine how long that we're not going to see each other. I guess 5 to 6 years. I must admit, it's quite long. After some goodbye kisses and sweet messages, at last, the vehicle has turned on it's engine, and off we go, to the land of far, far away. J .

.

..

.

.

.

*After hours of travel…..*

.

Akira: So here we are…! Gooooood morning Tokyo..! Misaki…! Wake-up, wake-up..! we're here at last..!

Misaki: (stretching her arms and rubbing her eyes as it slowly opened) oww…! I must have gone to a good sleep. (smiled)

Then the car stopped. Both of the girls head to the street as their eyes sparkled to the City lights, huge buildings, lots and lots of people, cars, and stores.

Akira: wow..! It's so cool.

Misaki: yeah..! hmmm… but don't you think we don't belong here. (Her eyes pointing at the people) look..! Look at their clothes. It's different from what we are wearing.

Akira: Ohh..! Whatever..! Ours is unique. Their clothes may be expensive but it's common. Don't you think? HAHAHAHAHA

Misaki: here you go again!_ by the way, we better get going.

Akira: oh yeah..! so… I guess it's time to look for an apartment.

Then a guy popped out of the blue. He stumbled at the girl's huge bags and hit his head to the ground.

Akira: hey! Would you please watch out.! _

I swiftly helped the guy get to his feet.

Misaki: Are you okay mister?

Then the guy gave them a pleasant smile. His eyes twinkled as he fixed his hair. He took Misaki's hand, shake it with his and introduced himself.

Usui: I'm absolutely okay, not injured at all. By the way, I'm Usui. Nice to meet you miss….?

Misaki: Oh it's Misaki. Nice to meet you too, Usui. This is my friend, Akira.

Akira: Hey there little fella..! ^_^

Usui: So what's up with you two? You seemed new to the city.

Akira: yeah. Guess your right. Hmmm…. We're kind of looking for a place to stay right now, and sadly we don't know where to start.

Usui: Well, you've met the perfect person to help you. ( smiled with his dimples showing off cutely) My grandma actually owns an apartment house with two vacant rooms. With any chances, would you like to stay there?

Misaki: ohh! That's great..! We would certainly love to. So where is that place anyway? Because we're actually hoping it's just near our new school.

Usui: hmm… It's just couple of streets away. And…. The apartment is actually near the school campus of a famous school.

Akira: And what particular school are you talking about?

Usui: It's the "University of Tokyo"

Misaki: ( her eyes widened ) perfect! (Smiled)

Usui: So I guess I should take both of you there.

Akira: Wait! Wait! First of all, we just met you. And this is crazy. *lol. How sure are we that you'll take us to the right spot?

Usui: I guess you'll just have to trust this handsome face. ( winked to both of them ~_^ )

Akira: oh great! Your not just a clumsy boy but a very proud one. You're starting to get on my nerves you little…uhhhhhhh! _

Misaki: (pulled Akira to a side to talk to her alone) hey..! don't be arrogant friend. You know, I kind of see it in his eyes that he's a good person. If we don't go with him, we probably get lost in this huge city, and as you can see ( looked at the sky above) It's actually getting dark. So we have no choice but to trust Usui.

Akira: But….but….. alright _ but don't blame me if after this our family would not see us again.

Misaki: Of course not.

Suddenly, Usui poked the both of them from behind while wearing a pleasant smile.

Usui: It's not like I'm gonna wait 'till forever for both of you to come with me, right? :3 So….

Misaki: Don't you worry there boy, we just settled things down.

Usui: well then, What are we waiting for….Lets go..! :D

~~~~~~~...~~~~~~~...~~~~~~~...~~~~~~~...~~~~~~~...~~~~~~~...~~~~~~~...~~~~~~...~~~~~~~~...~~~~~~~...~~~~~~

well that was chapter one... hope you liked it.. :)

don't forget to leave a review if you like to. :)

.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../

by the way ... if you noticed those "J" in this chapter and as well as the next chapters... I would like to clarify that those were meant to be smileys...

hmmm... I actually typed the story in MS word... and when I transferred it here, it turned out to be the way it is...

I just noticed it now... so I'm sorry if it confused you... :)


	2. Chapter 2 A new House

Chapter 2 (A new house)

So the three of them headed to the apartment.

Usui: (opening the gate of the apartment) Grandma I'm home..! J ( smiled ) and I brought…..

Suddenly her grandma came running down a small stair carrying a bunch of things and she throw one to Usui.

Grandma: You little bastard…! I told you to come home early….. to help me.. and you show up here with that big stupid smile in your face…! Urggg…!

After yelling at Usui, Grandma saw the two girls beside Usui and switched her mood.

Grandma: Ohh..! I see that you brought some visitors… Why haven't you told me my handsome grandson? ( forced a smile )

Usui: I was about to, if you just didn't yell at me like that.

Grandma: I'm sorry , what did you say? ( eyes widened )

Usui: hmm .. nothing ( smiled ) So, here's Misaki and Akira. They're actually new to the city and apparently they are looking for a place to stay… that's why I brought them here. J

Grandma : I see… ! ( smiled ) You've come at the right place my dear. By the way I'm Usui's Grandma. I kind of own this place. J I'm sorry for the way I acted, I was just so tired my dear. By the way you can also call me Grandma since you two are gonna stay here for a while.. J

Misaki and Akira: Nice to meet you Grandma…!

Usui: So I guess I have to take them to their rooms.. right?

Grandma: (hit Usui ) leave that job to me and clean your own room. You have done nothing today but to make me mad.!

Usui: aishh..!

Akira and Misaki Smirked.

Grandma: So I should lead the way. J

So Grandma showed the two girls their rooms. The girls were impressed on how beautiful and tidy the rooms are. They liked it and decided to take it since the Grandma offered an affordable price for the both of them.

Grandma: It's kind of late, so all of us must take a rest now. Goodnight, my dear.

And Grandma walked out and headed to the other side of the house.

Akira: I'm so tired. I want to sleep now. Were so lucky that were able to find a cheap place to stay.. ( smiled ) haha.. and by the way.. we also have a buddy guard against Usui if ever he has some bad plans towards us…LOL

Misaki: What the hell are you thinking Akira.. hahahaha…! I never thought her Grandma was that strict to him though. Well I guess your right. We also have someone to take care of us here.. right?

Akira: who? Usui? (smirked ) ohh don't tell me you have fallen into his captivating smile..ehh?

Misaki? What the..! I'm talking about Grandma….!

Akira: HAHAHA… yeah .. just kidding though.

I guess I have to say goodnight for now my friend.. J see yah tomorrow. !

Misaki: goodnight J!

And Akira went to her own room. Misaki felt a bit lonely so she went outside for to breathe some fresh air.

Misaki: ahhhh…! *yawn What a day.. J

Then someone popped unexpectedly and surprised her.

Usui: I know right?

Misaki: Ohhh.. You're still awake? What are you doing here?

Usui: Oh nothing, just listening to you and your friend. But I guess the conversation is over now..

Misaki: Ohh.. so you've been listening to us the whole time..! hey..! that's not good..!

Usui: and you think talking about people behind their back is good?

Misaki: I guess you heard your name. :3

Suddenly, Usui pulled himself closer to Misaki and looked at her straight in her eyes.

Usui: and I heard what you said about me. But I'm gonna ask you again. Have you fallen to my captivating smile? Huh? ( smiled )

There was a moment of silence and….

Misaki, with her martial art skill kicked Usui. ..*LOL

Misaki: don't even think about it.!

Usui ended up laying on the floor with an embarrassed but cute face.

Usui: aishh..! come on… I was just kidding you know.. eheh.. ( forced a smile )

Misaki: you better make it clear boy… or else ( eyes widened ) hahahaha *evil laugh

And Misaki walked to her room confidently.. J

Usui: what a tough girl.., Misaki… huh..!

Then he stood up and slowly walked to his room.

Usui: I guess, I'll call it a night… ahhhhhhh *stretching


	3. Chapter 3 I saw him again

_**Chapter 3 **_

Misaki was sitting under a big tree, feeling the cool breeze of air touching her delicate face, making her hair fly backwards. With eyes closed, she felt the peacefulness of the place. But it didn't took long for someone to end it. Someone was calling her from behind. "Misaki, Misaki," as it grow louder and louder. She turned around and saw the familiar face. With the brown colored hair. He was smiling and it was obvious that he was happy. He drew closer, and closer to Misaki, still yelling her name.. "Misaki, Misaki…!" He was about to touch Misaki's face but suddenly, Misaki felt someone shaking her, and together with the tremble was the disappearance of the boy. Misaki felt abandoned and alone. She closed her eyes to depart from the pain she felt. But when she opened her eyes, she saw a boy's face right in front of her, with his eyes directly looking at her. His hair was not brown anymore; instead, it was more of a yellow kind of blonde-haired person like a golden-haired boy. She realized that it was a different person. Her eyes widened as his face drew closer and closer to hers. She panicked and rolled her whole body to a side.

Usui: Good Morning Misaki…!

Misaki: ( shocked ) what the hell are you doing here Usui?

Usui: nothing…, just waking you up. Hehe ( smiled )

Misaki: Waking me up? Why'd you to do that..huh? _

Usui: 'cuz I've been here a couple of minutes ago. Yelling at you and shaking you up. But it doesn't seem to work. Hehehe. So I tried to see if you were still alive. ( smiled )

Misaki: Ohhh… I'm sorry if I'm not that easy to wake up.

Usui: yeah..! Guess you've dreamt a lot, huh?

As Usui mentioned about a dream, she suddenly remembered the boy with brown hair. She then realized that it was all just a dream.

Misaki: (whispered to herself ) so it was all just a dream.

Unexpectedly, Usui heard what she said.

Usui: Yes, beautiful girl, it was all just a dream. (winked) so, who have you been dreaming about.?

Misaki: shut up.

Usui: ohh.. come on, you could tell me. Anyway, I wouldn't be shocked if it was me. (Grin) hehe

Misaki: what the hell… you'd probably be the last person I would dream about. Okay?.. so shut up 'cuz you have nothing to do with it..

Usui: hehehe…. It's still early in the morning and your head is heating up… ohh gosh.. this is gonna be bad.. don't you think?

Misaki: yeah, yeah… all thanks to you (stared at him with an irritated look, and forced a smile)

Usui moved closer to Misaki and put his arm around her back.

Usui: Sorry, miss Misaki. (smiled) but we could still be friends right?

Then the door suddenly opened. Akira with her pleasant personality greet the both of them a good morning. But she blushed after seeing Usui's hand at Misaki's back…

Akira:… _ohhh… I'm sorry if I disturbed the both of you.. eheh…_

Then Akira shut the door and ran away with a big smile on her face.

Then, Usui was there, laying on the ground, with a big hand-mark on his face after Misaki punched him.

Usui: awwhhh….

Misaki: _urgggggg…._. (Wearing a big angry face)

Then Misaki went outside her room as Usui followed with a "not so handsome" face *lol

.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../

by the way ... if you noticed those "J" in this chapter and as well as the previews chapters... I would like to clarify that those were meant to be smileys...

hmmm... I actually typed the story in MS word... and when I transferred it here, it turned out to be the way it is...

I just noticed it now... so I'm sorry if it confused you... :)


End file.
